


Thunderstruck (All Your Darkest Fears)

by sarissa



Series: Aka Skye/Daisy as a Stark Heir [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Skye | Daisy Johnson is Tony Stark's Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarissa/pseuds/sarissa
Summary: Everything went back to normal awfully quickly, if one could tell it normal. The world did what it did the best, adapted to the situation that half of the population on the planet turned to dust and just continued turning around it.(aka. how Skye would react when her father goes missing? + slight but very expected interaction between Tony and Steve)





	Thunderstruck (All Your Darkest Fears)

**Author's Note:**

> *I'd like to say this is a coherent fic but it sure isn't. Still, thank you for reading < 3
> 
> *Title is from the two songs I listened on the loop while I was writing.

_ Au/Ra - Panic Room (Acoustic) _

  
  


Everything went back to normal awfully quickly, if one could tell it normal. The world did what it did the best, adapted to the situation that half of the population on the planet turned to dust and just continued turning around it. 

Some people, on the other hand, didn’t want to adapt to it rather they refused to adapt to it. 

“Skye?” A small voice asked to the dark living room. Soft steps of her bare feet were barely audible but Skye was hyper-aware of her surroundings nowadays. 

“I’m here.” She answered, she didn’t have to shout, everything was silent enough. Pepper came next to her but she didn’t comment on the open tabs or the running algorithms all around her. She was set up in the living room after the first day at the Facility’s workshop. It was considerably new but still, his presence was strong in the room. She couldn’t bear to stand there without him. 

“You should get some sleep darling.” The ginger woman only put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Skye nodded back but none of them moved. It wasn’t easy for her, too, Skye knew. She wasn’t as frantic as the agent but one part of her brain was constantly thinking of new approaches to the search. Both of them agreed he wasn’t dead, and Skye knew it wasn’t a hopeless wish. They just have to find where he is and make sure everything went smoothly on his absence. Pepper helped the remaining Avengers to settle back to the Facility with Natasha’s help and handles the company with ease. 

“I’ll head off soon.” Skye caressed her hand on her shoulder and smiled. Pepper smiled back to her and Skye pretended she didn’t hear her sigh as she left the living room.  

 

***

 

_ AC/DC - Thunderstruck _

 

It was late at night and Skye was half asleep in front of the holograms, her head was tipped off back and the pen in her hand was slowly slipping. Suddenly something made a beep and she startled, dropping the pen in her hand. 

“An unknown source wants access into the network, Agent.” the mechanic women voice said. 

“Wants access?” Skye asked back to the air but she was intrigued. She didn’t want to hope but hope always grew in the places where it’s most unwanted.

“It wants to send a file, which I’m reading as an mp3 file,” FRIDAY replied. 

Million different thoughts filled her head and finally, she shook her head as if she was getting rid of them. “Let them be,” she said slowly. 

“Receiving the audio file.” the AI declared. 

After a short few seconds, the speakers started to blow up with AC/DC’s Thunderstruck and Skye felt the happiest for the first time in years.  

“PEPPER!” she yelled to no particular direction and ran to find someone. 

For her luck, the first person she ran into was Steve Rogers. 

She started to laugh out loud just as the blonde man was trying to form a question but she didn't let him. She pointed at the speakers on the hall which played the song on the loop, apparently with Tony’s setting and only said: “He’s back.” 

The continuing song must’ve got everyone’s attention and after seeing Skye darting to outside they followed her. 

“Friday?” She asked without a particular question on her mind. 

“Two suits of armor similar to the Iron Man designs are approaching, miss. They seemed to be powered by SI arc reactors.” 

Skye’s breath hitched at that and her eyes immediately met with Steve’s blue ones. She still remembered the first time they saw each other after everything. He apologized to her for no reason, because he was Steve Rogers and he carried the world’s guilt on his shoulders all the time. 

“There they are.” Bruce pointed at the sky just as Skye heard the thruster sounds. She heard War Machine again and again over the years but deep down it wasn’t the same. Finally, the suits have landed and Tony Stark himself stepped out of the black one. Skye immediately darted to him but her steps halted right in front of him. 

He looked tired and disheveled, his clothes had burnt patches and blood marks but Skye still thought he was the most handsome man she ever has seen. 

“Hey kiddo,” Tony slowly smiled to her as if he was afraid of her reaction. She saw the small bright glint in his brown eyes that she hasn’t seen in a while. 

“You look like you’ve been to hell and back.” She said matter of factly. Her eyes were filled with tears but she didn’t want to cry now. 

Tony only shrugged. “Not hell, just a small planet called Titan.” 

Their smile was once again in sync when he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. He next realized Steve at the far end of the group and Skye remembered again it was the first time they’ve seen each other in years since the airport in Berlin. 

“Steve,” he nodded at the blonde man. 

“Tony,” he, too, only nodded back but there was so much hidden in that one single nod. They couldn’t speak of the apologies, worries and all the loss but at that moment everything was good between them again. 

 

***

 

“This is gonna work,” Natasha said finally. 

For hours they’ve been discussing what to do in the light of the new events and in the end they’ve come to a conclusion. 

A deep silence was hanging in the air that no one dared to break. “I know it is,” Steve replied her then got up from his chair. It should be weird to sit in the same conference room where everything broke apart but somehow it was only fitting. 

“Get ready everyone, wheels up in one hour,” Steve said but Tony stopped him before leaving. 

“Just wait a few seconds, okay?” He asked him then turned to Skye. 

“Does vault 227 still the same?” 

“Everything is as same as you left.” The brunette girl shrugged. She could see everyone was interested when Tony mentioned them to wait again and left the conference room. 

He came back a few minutes later with a square box in his hand. He put it to the table and pushed it towards Steve. 

“It opens to your fingerprint,” Tony said when Steve raised an eyebrow to him. Steve didn’t reply but put his finger to the lock and the box easily opened. 

What lies in the box was the good old red and blue shield Captain America yielded for years. Steve looked at him with a question in his eyes but Tony only nodded at him.

“Cap,”

Steve picked up the shield, fixing its belts and leathers. He felt confident in his plan and for the first time he actually believed they could win this.

“Avengers-” he started and a smile appeared in his face. “-- Assemble.”


End file.
